


prince charming

by not_linda



Category: lisa and jake
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_linda/pseuds/not_linda
Summary: Lisa has been looking for someone to save her and whisk her away to the castle land. When the senior boy shows interest in her, she knows its not real but nether less gets lost in him





	1. The first time

I went to see him today, i didn't have a reason or an explanation for it, i just knew i had to go. I have to lie to his brother first of coarse so i lied and said i was here to watch a show with him knowing he's interested anyways. The moment i saw Jake i took the opportunity and called out his name. He gave me that killer smile of his and instantly something came over me and i found myself saying words i haven't planned. I told him i had to tell him a secret and he looked at me and said " hmm come to my room then" i walked over to him full of hope and anticipation and told him everything that had happened last night. I told him how I didn't feel ready to have sex with his best friend because IM a virgin. I could tell he didn't believe me but i key


	2. Chapter 2

I've been watching Jake for a long time now, and I have to admit i'm falling in love. I'm a freshman, and he's a senior so I know its not going to work but i hope he will throw away all the bias from his friends and love me anyways. He's the type of guy who knows you want him and takes advantage of it. To put it bluntly he knows i have a fantasy of our love story, but he just wants sex. Tonight i'm going to go see him even though i shouldn't.


End file.
